


You're Good Enough

by makichansenpai



Series: SASO 2K16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, i cry, i hurt my owls once again, it's actually not that bad, sleepover, someone take them from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makichansenpai/pseuds/makichansenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Remember when Bokuto and Akaashi had a sleepover?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know how to title things... (ashamed)
> 
> I also don't know how I made a sleepover angsty.

Bokuto is sleeping at Akaashi’s place tonight, but this isn’t how their first sleepover is supposed be.  They should be having fun playing board games, video games, watching a movie, or throwing stupid puns and pickup lines at each other.  Instead of having the time of their lives, Bokuto and Akaashi were under the covers at 5pm with Akaashi cradling Bokuto’s head to his chest as he slept.

 

Bokuto had arrived at the Akaashi residence wilted and unconfident.  Akaashi’s parents were worried, but Akaashi assured them that everything would be fine, and that they can enjoy their weekend vacation without a worry.  His parents trusted him, and left Akaashi to care for Bokuto and not burn the house down.  

 

Once they had left, Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand and dragged him to his room.  Akaashi stripped Bokuto and himself so that they were both left with only boxers on.  He guided Bokuto to his bed, pulled the covers back, and had him lay down.  Akaashi joined Bokuto and pulled the covers over them.  Then he reached out and cradled Bokuto’s head against his chest.  It was silent for a couple minutes until Bokuto started whimpering.  A few more minutes later, and Bokuto was bawling his eyes out.  Of course Akaashi had many questions, but he didn’t question him.  He just let his boyfriend cry until he couldn’t cry no more.

 

When Bokuto was done crying, Akaashi pulled away so he could get a good look at Bokuto. His eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was dripping with snot.  Akaashi’s heart started to hurt.  He absolutely hated it when Bokuto wasn’t his loud, energetic self.  His eyes soften, and he spoke with a soft, comforting voice, “Do you want to talk about it?” Akaashi asked as he rubbed his thumb against Bokuto’s face to wipe away the remaining tears.

 

Bokuto pouted. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Akaashi?” He asked in a shaky voice.

 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

 

Bokuto sighed.  Akaashi could see that he was tired; not physically, but emotionally.  “I did it again.  I disappointed my parents.  I had an argument with them before I got here.  I was just defending myself. I mean… I didn’t know that they expected me to be somewhere at the top of my class.  Hell, they never said anything to make sure I knew.  All I did was make sure I didn’t fail and play volleyball…” Soon enough, Bokuto started rambling.

 

Akaashi knew that statements like that wouldn’t make him cry.  He needed to know why Bokuto was crying so hard. “Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said in a firm voice.  Immediately, Bokuto stopped talking.  “What did they say that made you cry? I know you wouldn’t cry over things like that.  It’ll get your spirits down, but I know it’s not enough to make you cry. What did they say?”  Akaashi said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

 

Bokuto took a deep breath. “They asked me why you would want to date a disappointment like me.”

 

Akaashi’s heart sank.  Bokuto was far from a disappointment.  He was the greatest thing that happened to him.  The light that overcame the darkness in his life. “Bokuto-san… you do realize that I love you. You realize that you helped me when I was just a first year with no friends.  You realize that you gave me those fuzzy feelings in my stomach whenever you smiled or laughed.  In fact, you still do.  You realize that you will never be a disappointment to me. Everyone makes mistakes, including me.  But most of all, you KNOW that I will forever love you.  I will never leave you for as long as you’ll have me.  You will forever be the key holder to my heart.” Akaashi said looking at Bokuto in the eyes.

 

Bokuto’s expression softened. “I love you Akaashi. Forever and owlways.”  He said as he nuzzled against Akaashi’s neck.

 

Akaashi smiled, “Forever and owlways.”  He confirms and cradles Bokuto against his chest once more.

 

Soon enough, Akaashi heard soft hoots coming from Bokuto.  Akaashi looked at his sleeping face.  He truly felt lucky that he has Bokuto.  He doesn’t what he would’ve done without him.  Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s forehead, and fell asleep a couple minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!! Just in case *leaves boxes of tissues*
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@maki-chan-senpai](http://maki-chan-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
